Yoshikage Kira
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Bomb Transmutation Yoshikage summons his stand, Killer Queen to cause a explosion in a burst of flames. It can be charged for up to 5 seconds, increase the range and knockback. The knockback caused by this move is mostly vertical when not charged fully and becomes more horizontal when it is. Side B - Atom Heart Father Yoshihiro, Yoshikage’s late father, bound into his soul and in turn lets him bind himself to photographs. Once done, he can assist you in the field. Tapping A will make Atom Heart Father to attack you’re opponent. After 15 seconds, you can't use him until 1 minute is passed. Up B - Stray Cat Killer Queen open his stomach, showing Stray Cat, to creating air bubbles and it downward. When the air bubbles land, it’s will exploding and cause moderately high knockback. Down B - Sheer Heat Attack Killer Queen sends Sheer Heat Attack from his left hand. Sheer Heat Attack stay in place for 20 seconds. If near a opponent, Sheer Heat Attack rushed into the opponents and exploded for massive damage. Final Smash - Bites The Dust Yoshikage grabs Hayato Kawajiri while walking forward. If Hayato bump into a opponents, the camera zooms into the opponent's eye, where the image of Killer Queen is in it and detonates the time bomb. The round timer rewinds ten seconds, as Yoshikage regains half of his health back and the the battle continues on another stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Original *Purple Suit and Purple Hair (Resembles the Cover of the DiU Manga) *Black Suit and White Hair (Resembles Slender Man) *Kosaku Kawajiri *Kira's Hat and Other Suit (Resembles Yoshikage Kira from Deadman's Questions) *Red Suit and Black Hair (Resembles the Male Version of Cinder Fall) *White Suit and Orange Hair (Resembles Roman Torchwick) Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Adult Category:Stand User Category:Serial Killer Category:Father Lover Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Criminal Category:Characters who just wanted a quiet life Category:Murderer Category:Dead Man's Questions Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Category:What a Beautiful Duwang Category:Cat Lover Category:Back from the Dead Category:Internet Meme Category:Kinky Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Queen Fans Category:L-NEO